


Whatever I want.

by HanakaLu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry, Harry a disparu, Independent Harry, Little bit Bashing, M/M, Mention de Mpreg, Powerful Harry, Relation entre homme, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakaLu
Summary: Harry en a marre que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire de sa vie. Et s'il décidait de partir ? Est-ce qu'il pourra se trouver lui-même ? Comment les autres vont-ils réagir ? Et quand ils le reverront, est-ce qu'il sera seul ? Aura-t-il vraiment changer ? - Slash, HP/DM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voici la première partie de ce qui devait être un TS. Cependant, étant nouvelle dans l’écriture du Drarry, j’ai décider de faire plus court. Et de voir si vous avez apprécier cette première partie. (Ca bougera un peu plus dans la deuxième, je vous jure !)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

** Wathever I want.  **

** (1ère partie.) **

****

          La guerre était fini. Bel et bien fini. Harry avait tué le mégalomaniaque qui en avait après sa vie, et celle de … Tout les autres, finalement. Tous ses amis allaient bien. C’était maintenant plus ou moins deux semaines après la bataille finale, tout le monde – presque tout le monde des Sorciers de Grande Bretagne étaient présent. - c’était réunis au Minister pour une banquet spécial célébrant leurs nouvelle liberté.

          Cependant, contrairement à tout les autres, Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement d’humeur à faire la fête. Tout le monde semblaient avoir oublier ce par quoi ils étaient passer, les gens qui avaient donner leurs vie sur le champs de bataille. Certes , le jeune homme aux yeux verts comprenaient parfaitement le besoin que les gens avaient de célébrer, de s’amuser etc.  Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils devait **oublier** complétement ce qu’il venait de se passer. Tout ne pouvait recommencer à zéro maintenant. Il fallait garder en mémoire ce qu’il c’était passer pour ne pas que ça recommence.

          Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, peu importe de quelle humeur il était, ce n’était pas le moment pour tout se remémoré. Il devait lui aussi essayé de passer à autre chose, plus personne n’en voulait à sa vie – tout du moins pour le moment, ils leurs restaient encore quelques mange-morts à attraper, mais bon. – Il aurait tout de meme voulu que l’on se passe de lui pour ces évènements.

 

  * « Harry, tu as fini ? Hermione et Ginny commence à s’impatienter en bas, et je sais pas comment les retenir encore longtemps ! » S’exclama Ron derrière la porte.
  * « Oui, oui, j’arrive. » Soupira Harry.



 

Il rejoignit donc les trois autre en bas, ils étaient déjà au ministère, des pièces inoccupés avait été mise à leur disposition pour se changer et se préparer. God, qu’il détestais les tenu formel. Les robe de sorciers étaient beaucoup trop lourde, et il n’avait envie que de dormir pour les dix prochaine année. Ont aurait pu croire qu’après la fin de la guerre ont l’aurait laisser tranquille, mais non ! Même pas !

 

  * « Harry, » commença à sermonner Hermione, « ce genre de robe te va à merveille, mais la couleur… Tu es sûr que c’est un bon choix ? »



 

Harry grinça des dents, prenant une grande inspiration, et essaya du mieux qu’il pu de retenir son irritation. Il n’y avait absolument rien de mal avec la couleur de cette robe.

 

  * « Mione, » dit-il de la voix la plus calme possible, « j’aime cette couleur, j’aime l’effet qu’elle donne à la robe, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »
  * « Mais comment est-ce que tu pourra te tenir devant tout ces gens en portant ces couleurs ? » Continua Hermione.
  * « Ce vert ne ferait que leur rappeler tout ce qu’il c’est passer ces dernière années, Harry. » Renchérit Ron.
  * « Je ne pense pas avoir dit vouloir faire ce discours, ni même avoir envie d’aller à ce banquet tout cours, si ? On ne m’en a pas laisser le choix, alors si je veux porter une tenue verte, je porterais une tenue verte. » Répondit fermement Harry.



 

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry sans savoir quoi dire, ce dernier soutint leur regard sans laisser paraître une once de l’hésitation qu’il y avait une fois eu dans ses yeux. Ne sachant comment rétorquer à cela, Hermione tourna son regard vers Ginny, qui attendait patiemment que tout ce calme, les yeux de la première plaidant à la deuxième de faire quelque chose pour faire changer Harry d’avis. La rouquine hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher d’Harry, posant une main sur son avant-bras gauche.

 

  * « Harry, cette couleur est très jolie, c’est vrai. De plus, elle met tes yeux en avant, » commença-t-elle doucement, « cependant, la couleur ne s’accorde pas à celle de ma robe. Pourquoi ne pas te changer pour une autre couleur. Bleu, par exemple ? »



 

Harry la regarda, choqué, pendant quelque seconde. Ne voulant pas perdre son sang froid avant cette espèce de mascarade, il se tourna simplement avant de se diriger là ou tout les inviter du Minister se trouvait, sans attendre les trois autres, qui le suivirent néanmoins, parlant en même temps, essayant de le faire changer d’avis avant qu’ils n’entrent dans la salle. Harry ne les écouta pas.

Tout ceux présents dans la salle ne turent en les voyant entré, les regardant avec des regard de pure émerveillement. Ron, Hermione et Ginny leurs sourirent, tandis qu’Harry ne leurs prêta pas une once d’attention alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la table qui leur étaient assigné. Il ne fis pas non plus attention aux regards désapprobateurs de la famille Weasley –Les jumeaux étant une exception. -, ni à ceux de ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que de celui de Ginny. La table était placer tout devant, juste avant la grande scène mise en place magiquement. La table d’honneur, ou il prit place en son centre, avec Ginny à droite, Ron à sa gauche et Hermione à côté du rouquin. Sa mâchoire se serra quand il aperçut les journaliste aux quatre coins de la salle, fixant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il était un Héro, après tout.

Le ministère fis un rapide petit discours avant que le repas commence, qu’Harry n’écouta pas, tout ce qu’il voulait était que cela se termine au plus vite, qu’il puisse rentrer chez lui se coucher. Une grande partie de la soirée se passa calmement, tout le monde semblais s’amuser, et Harry était content pour eux, vraiment. Il osait presque croire que tout le monde avait oublier qu’il devait, lui aussi, faire un discours. Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent vite tuer quand le Ministère annonça sa venue. Il soupira, puis se leva et se dirigea vers l’estrade.

 

  * « Bonsoir, » commença-t-il, « si nous sommes tous présent ici ce soir, c’est pour célébrer la défaite d’un des plus grand Sorcier des ténèbres, Voldemort. » Des bruit choqué firent éruption dans la salle, et Harry se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels, il était mort bon sang, plus besoin d’avoir peur d’un simple nom. « Vous pensez surement que vous devez me traiter en héro, ce n’est pas le cas. » Il pris une grande inspiration, « je n’ai en aucun cas tout fait seul. Certes, vous tous avez placer vos espoirs sur un enfant d’à peine un an, attendant sagement dans vos maison que ce dit-enfant fasse tout le boulot, cependant je n’étais pas seul. Et je vous demanderais de ne pas oublier ces héros qui sont mort sur le champ de bataille toutes ces dernière années. » Des murmurent désapprobateurs firent éruption dans la salle, mais il n’en fit rien, « vous avez tout les droit de festoyer votre nouvelle liberté, et je comprend totalement. Mais je vous demanderais de toujours garder à l’esprit ces personnes qui ce sont battus à mes côté pour la récupéré. » Harry savait qu’il allait encore se faire engueuler par Hermione et Ron, mais il fallait qu’il le dise. « J’aimerais aussi rendre hommage à ceux qui se sont battus et qui sont présent ici ce soir : Les Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, et bien d’autres encore. Cette soirée est pour oublier, festoyer et rendre hommage, alors amusez-vous. »



 

Il n’attendit pas de voir les réactions de la foule avant de repartir vers sa table, ou il refusa de répondre aux questions de ceux qui y étaient présent. Il regarda dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, encore une fois. Il resta donc silencieux tout le restant du repas.

Une fois tous rentré à Square Grimmaud – ou Harry habitait, et ou Hermione et Ron avait élu domicile, Ginny les ayant juste suivit. – le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes savait à quoi il allait avoir le droit, et ce, même s’il n’était pas d’humeur à les entendre se plaindre qu’il avait été mal poli etc.

 

  * « Harry, mais à quoi tu pensais ? » Commença à sermonner Hermione, « tu ne peut pas dire des chose comme ça, tu le sais, pourtant. »
  * « Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas dire ce que je pense une fois dans ma vie, Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.
  * « Parce que tu as Harry Potter et que tout le monde t’admire, si tu ne comprend pas que ton comportement peut porter à préjudice… » Continua la jeune fille.
  * « J’ai dis ce que je devait dire. Et je sais que j’en au surement blesser certains, mais c’était la vérité, ‘Mione. Je ne reviendrais pas la-dessus. Je vais me coucher. » Termina fermement Harry.



 

 

Quatre mois après la guerre, Harry commençait doucement à arriver à son point de rupture. C’était plein de petites choses, mais il en avait ras-le-bol. Depuis son plus jeune âge, tout lui avait été dicté. Oh, il n’avait aucune haine envers les personnes qui l’avaient manipulé, transformer en arme pour la défaite de Voldemort. Il savait que Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagal etc. n’avait que de bonne choses en tête, il en était conscient. Cependant, la guerre l’avait changé. Et il ne supportait plus que tout le monde lui disent quoi faire. Il était capable de faire ses propre choix, et de mener la vie qu’il voulait. Apparemment il était la seule personne à croire cela. Tout ceux autour de lui, - et même certains qu’il ne connaissait ni d’Eve, ni d’Adam. –

Il devait devenir Aurore, parce que c’était la carrière la plus logique à suivre. Et s’il en avait marre de poursuivre les méchants ? Personne n’avait penser à ça, non. Harry devait être un héro toute sa vie, bien sûr. Il devait épouser Ginny, parce que ça aussi, c’était la suite logique, avoir pleins d’enfants avec, une jolie maison, et des repas au Terrier tout les Dimanche parce que c’était écrit, et qu’il n’y pouvait rien.

La guerre était fini. Tout le monde était libre. Pourtant, Harry commençait à avoir l’impression qu’il était plus libre quand tout était encore sombre sur ce monde. Au moins à cette époque, il avait encore son mot à dire, étant celui qui détenait le pouvoir dont personne ne savait rien. Il pouvait diriger les troupe. –Et encore, c’était pas vraiment de la liberté, mais tout de même, c’était plus que ce qu’il avait en ce moment.- Il avait fait tout ce qu’on lui aait dit de faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille maintenant ?

Il ne voulait pas être Aurore, se marier avec Ginny et avoir cinq enfants avec. Il soupira, en ce levant. Ça allait être un long et fatiguant repas au Terrier.

 

Comme tout les Dimanche, tout le monde était réunis au Terrier. Il fût un temps où Harry était plus qu’heureux d’y être, après tout, c’était la famille qui l’avait recueillis, faisant de lui un autre fils. Il leur en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Cependant, ils commençaient à trop vouloir s’imposer dans sa vie privé, et Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter. Entre les semons d’Hermione – qui était enfin en couple avec Ron. -, l’insistence de Mme Weasley sur le mariage entre Ginny et lui, - avec l’approbation de Ron, qui était plus que près à devenir le beau-frère d’Harry. -, et Mr Weasley, qui était d’accord avec tout ce que tout le monde disait, Harry se sentait suffoquer. – Ils pensaient être subtile, en plus. –

Tous faisaient les sourdes oreilles lorsqu’Harry essayait de donner son opinion sur quelque chose. Ginny asseyait sans arrêt d’attirer son attention d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ce n’était pas la vie qu’Harry avait imaginé vivre une fois la Guerre fini. – Déjà qu’il n’avait pas réellement imaginé qu’il y survivrait… -

 

  * « Harry, reprend un eu de purée de pomme de Terre, tu es trop mince, il faut que tu manges plus tu sais. » Dit Molly Weasley.
  * « Oui, il faut que tu manges bien, l’entraînement pour les Aurore commence bientôt, tu sais. » Renchérit Hermione, « Il faut que tu soit en forme. »
  * « En parlant de ça, » commença prudemment Harry en reposant sa fourchette, « j’ai beaucoup penser ces quatre dernier mois, et je ne pense pas devenir Aurore. »



 

La bombe lâcher, Harry se remis à manger tranquillement, laissant toute la pièce silencieuse. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir, mais il avait changé, ses envies avaient changés, ce qu’il voulait faire aussi. S’il ne leur disaient pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais et ne serait jamais libre de faire ce qu’il voulait.

 

  * « Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit Ginny, « qu’est-ce que tu va faire sinon ? »
  * « J’ai pensé à prendre quelques temps pour moi, me reposer, vivre librement après toutes ces années. » Répondit honnêtement Harry.
  * « Harry chéri, tu n’y pense quand même pas ? Tout le monde à hâte que tu soit le plus jeune des Aurore à entré en service. Tout a déjà été préparer. » Rétorqua Molly.
  * « Je suis désolé, mais je n’ai pas envie de faire cette carrière, c’est tout de même mon choix, non ? » Commença à s’énerver le jeune homme.



 

Il savait ce qui arrivait. Il savait qu’ils allaient essayer de le faire changer d’avis, comme toujours. Mais s’ils ne pouvaient pas accepter ses choix, comment est-ce qu’il pouvait leur faire confiance ? Sa vie lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul. Il releva son regard, ferme et calme, et les défia de dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

 

  * « Donc c’est comme ça ? On pourra pas te faire changer d’avis ? » Soupira Hermione.
  * « Non. »
  * «  Comment est-ce que tu pense que tu pourra vivre si tu n’as pas de revenus ? » Esseya-t-elle tout de même.
  * « J’ai tout ce qu’il me faut et bien plus pour me supporter quelque temps, je pense avoir mérité une pause. »
  * « D’accord. », dit Molly, « et quand pense-tu enménager avec Ginny et commencer les préparation ? »



 

Harry ne répondit pas, figé, choqué, par la question que venait de lui posé Molly. Il s’y attendait, honnêtement c’était à prévoir. Mais ça lui faisait tout de même un gros choc de comprendre qu’il avait eu raison. Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Ils étaient toujours en arrière, n’avaient pas compris qu’il avait changer. Grandis, en voyant des chose qu’il n’aurait jamais dû voir à son âge. En faisant des choses que personnes n’aurait jamais dû avoir à faire. Il n’était plus le même Harry qu’ils avaient connu, et ils ne connaissaient pas le nouveau.

 

  * « Molly, » commença-t-il doucement, « je suis désolé, mais je ne me souvient pas avoir dit quelques chose concernant le fait que Ginny et moi nous remettions ensemble. »
  * « Mais … C’était logique, pas besoin de le dire pour le savoir. » Dit-elle surprise.
  * « Oui, Harry, tout le monde sais que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. » Sourit Ginny.



 

Harry se leva lentement de la table, et les regarda. Tous se figèrent à la froideur de son regard, ne l’ayant jamais vu comme ça.

 

  * « C’est la suite logique pour vous. Vous voulez croire que je vais épouser Ginny. Devenir Aurore. Et en être heureux, » dit-il la voix glaciale, « je n’ai jamais rien dit de tel. Je n’ai jamais voulu ça. Certes Ginny et moi avons été ensemble un court temps durant la guerre. Mais les gens change. J’ai changer. Et je ne me voix pas faire ma vie avec la personne que j’ai toujours considéré comme étant ma petite sœur. »
  * « Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit, tu doit être fatigué. Va te reposer. » Dit Hermione.
  * « Non, j’en ai ma claque de tout ça. Vous pensez pouvoir gérer ma vie ? Pouvoir me dire quoi faire ? La guerre est fini, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, aussi triste que ce soit. J’ai conscience que vous voulez tous oublier le plus vite possible les horreur de la guerre. Mais ce n’est pas possible. » Continua Harry ignorant les remarque des autres personnes. « Toute ma vie ont ma dis ce que je devait faire et ne pas faire. Toute ma vie on ma « entraîner » pour être une arme et aire ce que l’ont attendais de moi sans jamais m’expliquer quoique ce soit. Et j’ai beau vous aimer et vous considéré comme ma famille, vous ne pouvez pas dicter ma vie comme bon vous semble. »
  * « Harry » Dit Hermione choqué, « la guerre était dur pour nous tous et tu le sais. Tu es juste confus maintenant, mais tu sais que tu aime Ginny et que vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre. »
  * « Elle a raison mon pote » Dit Ron, « ma sœur et toi êtes fait pour vous marié. »



 

Harry les écouta parler un moment, réalisant qu’il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses tel quels étaient maintenant. Ce n’était juste pas possible. Il ne serait pas un pantin toute sa vie. C’était tellement risible.

La température de la pièce sembla drastiquement chuter, bien que ce soit toujours l’été, alors que le rire froid d’Harry résonna dans la pièce. Il était triste, mais il ne pouvait plus les laisser faire ce qu’ils voulaient.

 

  * « Je ne me marierais pas avec Ginny parce que _vous_ le voulez. Je ne deviendrais pas Aurore parce que _vous_ le voulez. Je ne suis dans l’obligation de faire ce que les autres attendent de moi. La guerre est fini, et je ne compte pas faire ce qu’il me plaît à partir d’aujourd’hui. Et cela inclus mon arrêt de l’école des Aurores, ainsi que le fait que je ne remettrais pas avec Ginny, il faut vous y faire. » Dit-il fermement, « sur ce, je rentre. »



 

Il ne les écouta pas l’appeler. Il disparut de la pièce, réapparaissant chez lui. Ferma l’accès à la cheminé, renforça les barrières autour de la maison. Il avait besoin de penser.

 

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione et Ron purent enfin retourner à Square Grimmaud. Tout était calme à leurs arrivés dans la vieille maison. Ils appelèrent Harry plusieurs fois. N’entendant pas de réponse, et ayant déjà fait le tour des pièce du rez-de-chaussé, ils décidèrent d’aller voir en haut, leur ami encore sûrement endormis. Ils étaient sur que ce n’était qu’un mal entendu, ce qu’il c’était passer au repas. Que maintenant qu’Harry c’était calmer tout rentrerais dans l’ordre. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et…

 

Quand ils retournèrent au Terrier tout le monde les attendaient impatiemment, voulant des nouvelles du jeune aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux émeraudes.

 

  * « Alors ? » Demanda Ginny en se levant, « il c’est calmer ? Il a repris ses esprits hein ? »



 

Ron regarda Hermione, celle-ci soupira avant de dire :

 

  * « Harry à disparu. Il est partit. Ses vêtements ne son plus là, ainsi que tout le reste de ce qui lui appartenait. » Annonça-t-elle, « avant que vous ne demandiez, oui nous avons pensez à l’enlèvement, mais ce n’est pas le cas, le fait que ses affaires ne soit plus là, que rien n’est été détruit, et qu’il n’y est aucun signe de combat ne veut dire qu’une chose. »
  * « Il est partit de lui-même » Termina Ron.



 

Alors que tout le monde était assis là, choqué et ne sachant que dire, seulement deux personne prirent la parole.

 

  * « Il était temps qu’ils se prenne en main » Dirent les jumeaux en souriant.




	2. Partie deux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la partie deux.

** Wathever I want.  **

** (2ème partie.) **

 

 

          Hermione venait de terminer sa journée de travail en tant que Consultante au Ministère et se trouvait au Terrier en compagnie de son mari Ron et de sa belle-sœur, Ginny. Ils dinaient tous en famille au moins une fois par semaine, cependant, ce soir-là Molly et Arthur n’étaient pas ici.

 

  * « Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Ginny.
  * « Absolument pas. » Soupira Hermione, « Ca va faire cinq ans, et nous avons cherchés et demandés partout. Personne ne l’a vu, ni n’a entendu parler de lui. »



 

Cela allait faire cinq ans qu’Harry avait décidé de disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de traces, et sans donner aucunes nouvelles de lui toutes ces années. Les Weasley et Hermione – bien que Granger-Weasley maintenant – avait fait toutes les recherches possible et imaginable, et n’avaient pas arrêté pour le moment. – N’arrêterait probablement jamais, d’ailleurs. – Ron était devenu Aurore et Hermione Consultante ce qui leur laissait le champ libre pour les recherches au Ministère.

Il est vrai qu’au début personne ne s’était réellement inquiété de son départ, Harry avait vécu plus de dix-sept ans plongé dans une guerre qu’il devait gagner – ou mourir en essayant -. Ils s’étaient dit que ce dernier avait besoin de vacances, de calme et surtout d’un endroit qui n’avait été baigné par le sang. Certes, ils étaient un peu déçus et énervés que le jeune homme ne leur ai rien dit quant à ses projets, mais ils pouvaient – plus ou moins – l’accepter. Cependant les semaines, puis les mois et enfin les années étaient passés, et toujours aucun signe de lui nul part.

 

  * « Il aurait quand même pu envoyer des nouvelles au moins une fois, tu sais. Histoire de dire qu’il allait bien etc. » Grogna Ron.
  * « C’est vrai qu’il aurait pu. » Soupira Hermione.



 

Le regard d’Hermione se posa sur Ginny, qui n’avait toujours pas réussi à se remettre du départ d’Harry. Elle essayait de pas trop le montrer, mais tout le monde savait que la jeune fille était toujours folle du garçon aux yeux vert, et qu’elle avait été dévastée par son départ. Elle pensait toujours qu’ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre, et ce, peu importe le temps qu’Harry serait partit. Parce qu’ils étaient tous sur d’une chose, c’est qu’ils le reverraient. Hermione était d’accord avec elle, bien sûr, elle-même étant heureuse avec Ron. Ginny et Hermione finiraient mariés avec des enfants, c’était logique, peu importe le retard que ces plans prendraient.

Malheureusement pour eux, Harry n’avait pas l’air de vouloir croire en la même chose qu’eux, et de vouloir faire ce qui était bon pour lui. Hermione soupira, pris une gorgé de son thé, et attendit que tous les autres Weasley arrivent pour qu’ils puissent parler de la réunion qui devait se dérouler sous peu. Se demandant quand est-ce qu’elle reverrait celui qu’elle considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami.

 

Tous les ans une cérémonie était mise en place pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort. Cette année sera la cérémonie des cinq ans, qui était importante. Le monde Sorcier Anglais commençait à reprendre forme, les constructions et reconstructions étaient achevées pour la plus part. Les sorciers et sorcières avait recommencé à réellement laisser le passé s’en aller et à se concentrer sur le futur.

Les Weasley ainsi qu’Hermione étaient dans le comité se chargeant des préparations de la cérémonie. Etant eux-même des héros de guerre, et Harry n’étant pas là pour faire le discourt et tout ce qui s’en suit, c’était à eux de s’en charger. Surtout que plusieurs personnes de la famille travaillaient au Ministère…

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de la maison de Ron et Hermione, les enfants étant couchés.

 

  * « Voilà le thé, » annonça Hermione, « il vaut mieux éviter de tourner autour du pot. La cérémonie est pour bientôt et je pense qu’il serait mieux de s’y consacré pour le moment.
  * « Tout à fait d’accord, » répondit Arthur, « en plus de faire partie de l’organisation, nous sommes tous aussi des invités, et il serait regrettable de laisser certaines… Choses prendre le dessus pour le moment. C’est une cérémonie importante. »
  * « Exactement, » renchérit Ron, « il ne faut d’ailleurs pas oublier la réunion que nous avons avec Kingsley demain matin. »



 

Kingsley étant le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Ron ayant pris sa place en tant qu’Aurore en Chef peu de temps auparavant.

 

Cela faisait cinq ans jour pour jour depuis le départ d’Harry, quatre mois après la guerre, alors que le Monde Sorcier était encore ravagé par les dégâts que celle-ci avait commise. Ses proches avaient au moins pensé le voir aux cérémonies, après tout, Harry était la personne qui avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde voulait le voir, le remercier, lui serrer la main… Il ne s’était jamais présenté.

Beaucoup on dit qu’Harry avait fui ses responsabilités, malgré le fait qu’il avait fait tellement pour eux ces dernières années. D’autres avaient dit qu’il avait bien fait de prendre des vacances. En outre, les avis étaient mitigés, mais tous voulaient le voir refaire surface. D’une façon ou d’une autre. L’espoir était toujours présent au cours de ces cérémonies, ou celle tenu en son honneur, ainsi que celles pour ceux qui ont péri sur le champ de bataille. Espoir qui retombait bien vite quand il ne se montrait pas. Cependant les recherches étaient loin d’être terminées.

Tous se trouvaient dans l’une des nombreuses salles de réunion se trouvant au Ministère attendant que Kingsley se décide à prendre la parole.

 

  * « Bonjour à tous », commença-t-il, « je sais que toutes les préparations se passent bien et que cette réunion en a surpris plus d’un. De plus, je fais entièrement confiance au Chef des Aurores, Ron Weasley, pour prendre soin de tout ce qui concerne la sécurité pendant l’évènement. » Continua-t-il rapidement, espérant ainsi apaisé quelque peu la tension qui remplissait la pièce, « cependant, comme vous le savez, le Ministère Anglais essait de renoué les… Liens envers les communautés magiques de par le monde. »



 

Il fit une pause le temps que tous se calme et arrêtent de faire des hypothèses à tout va, et commencent à actuellement l’écouter pour qu’il puisse s’expliquer.

 

  * « Après de nombreuses demandes, et entretiens via cheminée, le Ministère Américain a accepté de nous envoyer un représentant pour nous aider avec les préparations et pour représenter leur communauté pendant la cérémonie, » continua-t-il, « je ne sais pas plus que vous qui va nous être envoyé, mais sachez que j’attends de vous le plus grand respect, est-ce que c’est clair ? » Tout le monde acquiesça, « bien, maintenant que tout cela a été dit, le représentant devrait déjà être arrivé. »



 

Juste alors qu’il finissait sa phrase, la porte commença à s’ouvrir et toutes les têtes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers celle-ci, attendant impatiemment de voir qui allait entrer. La personne qui entra les laissa tous sans voix, sa tête était quelque peu baissée, et ne laissait donc aucun moyen pour le voir, cependant sa stature était droite et noble, cette personne avait confiance en lui et cela se voyait. Il devait être dans la vingtaine, certainement le même âge qu’Hermione et Ron.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les autres avaient les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le représentant Américain, au vue de sa carrure celui-ci devait être un aurore, ou au moins devait travailler dans quelque chose de physique. Il était très bien développé, portant à merveille le pull en col en V qui semblait le coller comme une seconde peau, de couleur vert sombre – ou vert forêt. – qui faisait ressortir les muscles de son torse qui semblait être bien définis, ainsi que ceux de ses biceps et avants bras. Un pantalon noir tout aussi moulant, qui faisait ressortir ses formes bien comme il faut sans pour autant être vulgaire, orné d’une ceinture avec une boucle argentée en forme de serpent, et pour finir le tout, des bottines en peau de dragons tout aussi sombre que le reste. Il avait les cheveux mi- longs, qui devaient lui arriver aux épaules – un peu comme ceux de Charlie Weasley – et qui étaient attachés de façon lâche et qui étaient d’un noir de jais, ce qui rendait le tout encore plus attirant que cela ne l’était déjà.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus les personnes présentes n’était pas le physique plus qu’avantageux du nouvel arrivant, ni la façon dont il était habillé, qui n’était pas formelle mais néanmoins attirante et non vulgaire, mais l’aura qui l’entourait. Une aura extrêmement puissante, rempli de pouvoir qui émanait de lui, cependant tous voyaient que tout ce pouvoir était sous contrôle, et calme, les laissant tous bouche bée.

Ladite personne alla se placer calmement aux côtés de Kingsley, le visage toujours partiellement caché, ne montrant que sa bouche, et formait ce qui semblait être un rictus. Cet homme était puissant et il le savait.

 

  * « Voilà donc le représentant Américain, » dit Kingsley de façon maladroite.
  * « Oh, mais aux dernières nouvelles je suis tout aussi Anglais que vous. » Rétorqua l’étranger d’une voix profonde et calme.



 

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre, le jeune homme commença à relever la tête, qui révéla un nez droit, et une paire d’yeux d’un vert émeraude entourés d’une paire de lunette rectangulaire à la frame noir qui faisaient encore plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux, qui semblait maintenant brillant, mais qui ne montrait aucun signe d’émotion. Un vert unique, qu’ils n’avaient vu que sur une seule et même personne.

Tous les yeux s’agrandirent encore plus, si cela était même possible, en reconnaissant qui, exactement, ce trouvait devant eux.

 

  * « Harry, » murmura Hermione, «  Harry, c’est bien toi ! »
  * « Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On t’as cherché absolument partout ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu partais ?! » S’exclama Ron.



 

Harry les regarda, le visage indifférent, aucunes émotions ne trahissant ses pensées, ce qui les laissa perplexe. Harry était connu pour avoir ses pensées marquées sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Pas l’inverse. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert releva un sourcil, ce qui était deux fois plus dérangeant, avant de se tourner vers le Ministre.

 

  * « Si je ne me trompe pas, ne devrions-nous pas être en train de parler des préparations pour la cérémonie des cinq ans depuis la fin de la guerre, Monsieur le Ministre ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant tous les autres.
  * «  Heu… Si, si bien sûr ! »



 

Tous étaient perplexes quant à la calme indifférence d’Harry, ils ne dirent rien, cependant.  La réunion se passa sans problèmes majeurs. Harry était professionnel. Cela dura encore plus ou moins une heure avant que Kingsley ne décide de les laisser seuls, la tension dans la pièce étant devenue proche de l’insupportable.

 

  * « Harry ! » S’exclama Fred une fois que la porte fut fermée, « ça fait plaisir d’enfin te revoir, vieux. »
  * « Totalement, t’as l’air d’aller bien, » continua George, « voir même extrêmement bien, si j’en juge par ce qui se trouve devant moi. »
  * « Ça me fais aussi plaisir de vous voir, Fred et George. J’ai jamais été mieux. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire sincère. Le premier depuis son arrivée.



 

Les autres Weasley ainsi qu’Hermione, étant enfin sortis de leur stupeur, s’approchèrent des trois autres.

 

  * « Harry, » commença Hermione, « Où étais-tu ces cinq dernières années ? Est-ce que tu as conscience d’à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétez ? »



 

Le visage d’Harry se referma, reprenant son indifférence du début. Il allait répondre, mais avant qu’un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, il eut les bras remplis d’une Ginny Weasley qui décida que de se blottir dans ses bras était la meilleure idée qu’elle n’ai jamais eu. Il se tendit mais ne fis rien pour la faire partir. Ni ne lui rendis son étreinte.

 

  * « Harry, tu es là pour rester, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Molly, étant sûr qu’Harry était de retour pour de bon, « Oh, bien sûr que tu restes en Angleterre ! Je suis sûr que tu viens tout juste de rentrer, viens au Terrier, nous serons heureux de t’y accueillir, le temps que tu puisses te trouver une maison ! »



 

Elle ne le dit pas, mais tout le monde compris le sous-entendu : «  _Que tu te trouves une maison où tu pourras vivre avec Ginny._  » Harry soupira et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, délogeant silencieusement Ginny de ses bras.

 

  * « Actuellement, j’ai déjà un endroit où rester le temps de mon séjour ici, Mme Weasley. » Répondit-il d’une voix sans émotion, où il manquait la chaleur qui s’y trouvait une fois quand il parlait à Molly.
  * « Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas ne serait-ce que penser que tu peux rester seul ! » Rétorqua Molly, outragéé, « Je suis sûr que tu ne mangeras pas bien, et puis, pourquoi rester seul quand tu as une famille chez laquelle tu peux loger. » Elle semblait avoir décidé de ne pas comprendre le fait qu’Harry n’était pas à Londres pour rester.
  * « Exactement, de plus, tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois des explications quant à la façon dont tu as agis ? » Renchérit Hermione.



 

Harry ne répondit pas pendant quelques temps, regardant dans le vide, et tout le monde pensa qu’il allait céder, et rentrer avec eux. Où ils pourraient parler calmement, renouer leur lien, et tout faire repartir comme avant. Comme il se devait et comme il était écrit.

 

  * «  Je ne vous dois absolument rien, » dit Harry sèchement, « j’ai un endroit où je peux rester jusqu’à la cérémonie et je compte bien y rester, que cela vous plaise ou non. » Continuât-il en soupirant.



 

Il y eu un silence choqué dans la pièce. Harry n’avait pas l’air dérangé par cela le moins du monde.

 

  * « Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins t’accompagner ? Je suis sûr que maman serait ravi de te faire à manger, et je pourrais l’aider. Tu te sentiras moins seul ! » Demanda Ginny, remplie d’espoir. Harry, son Harry était de retour, et il était hors de question qu’elle le laisse s’échapper une seconde fois.
  * « Je ne crois pas avoir dit que j’étais seul. » Répondit Harry, tendu.



 

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps.

 

  * « Je suis tout de même heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. Tu es finalement devenu Aurore. Tu as vu que c’était la carrière te convenant le mieux, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit Hermione, espérant ainsi apaiser la tension qui semblait revenir.
  * « Je ne suis en aucun cas Aurore, Hermione. » Répondit Harry, au choc de tout le monde.



 

Il recula de quelque pas, puis croisa les bras. La lumière dans la salle sembla se concentrer sur un morceau de métal au doigt d’Harry.

 

  * « Harry, est-ce que c’est ce que je crois, sur ton doigt ? » Demanda Hermione.
  * « C’est une bague Hermione, tu peux le dire » Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais.
  * « Ce qui veut dire que tu es… Marié ? » S’étrangla presque Ron.
  * « Effectivement, c’est ce que cela veut dire. »
  * «  C’est impossible, » s’écria Ginny, « tu es sensé te marier avec moi, Harry. Je sais que tu as pris quelques temps pour te reposer, mais maintenant que tu es de retour, tout peut redevenir normal. Notre mariage peut avoir lieu n’importe quand, maintenant. »
  * « Je ne vous doit rien. Je ne suis en aucun obligé de me marier avec toi, Ginny, tu devrais le savoir. Un mariage ne peut avoir lieu que quand les deux parties le veulent, et je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà dit que c’était mon cas, » répondit Harry la voix froide, « je suis marié et heureux de l’être. » Il regarda sa bague et sourit, d’un réel sourire, comme s’il pensait à la personne qui avait la bague jumelle à la sienne, « je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à vos questions. Je suis fatigué, le voyage a été long, même par porte-au-loin, j’aimerais rentrer me coucher. Nous nous verrons dans la semaine, pour la suite des préparations. Bonne soirée. »



 

Ceci dit, Harry partit, laissant les autres à court de mot. Leur Harry avait changé. Grandi et mûri. Il était passé à autre chose et il semblerait qu’il ait commencé une vie dont il était heureux. Ce qui n’était pas censé être possible sans eux. Absolument pas. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux s’ils n’étaient pas avec lui, cela devait être une blague.

 

  * « Vous savez, » dit Fred, « le fait qu’Harry est décidé de continuer à vivre, et d’avancer est une bonne chose. »
  * « Le fait que vous ne l’acceptiez pas veut dire que vous êtes resté en partie dans le passé. Et même si ça peut paraître rassurant, ce n’est pas forcément une bonne chose. » Finit George.



 

Les semaines passèrent sans que personnes ne puissent parler à Harry. Il venait faire ce qu’il devait faire, puis repartait sans laisser le temps à personne de rien dire. Evidemment, tout le monde était au courant de son retour en tant que représentant Américain, cependant, c’était tout. Et toute la famille Weasley était frustrée. Pourquoi est-ce qu’Harry ne leur parlait pas ? Pourquoi ne leur donnait-il pas d’explication ? Qu’est-ce qui avait tant changé ?

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu le soir même. Et Harry n’était pas présent. Kingsley avait réussi à convaincre Harry de faire son premier vrai discours depuis des années, mais il n’était pas présent au dîné. Nulle part. Au moment où il devait monter sur le podium, tout le monde était en panique. Panique vite retombée quand les grandes portes s’ouvrirent pour le laisser entrer. Il était magnifique, portant une robe d’un bleu nuit, qui avait des bordures argentées. Il était devenu un homme, et n’était plus le petit adolescent qui avait dû mener une guerre et qui était effrayé et perdu. Il monta sur le podium et la salle devint rapidement silencieuse. Enfin. Enfin leur Sauveur allait parler.

 

  * «  Bonsoir à tous, » commença-t-il de cette même voix profonde et calme, pleine d’assurance, « tout d’abord je tiens à m’excuser de mon retard, j’ai été retenu quelque part. » Continua-t-il facilement, quand est-ce qu’Harry était devenu si bon pour parler en publique ? « Nous sommes ici ce soir pour célébrer les cinq ans depuis la fin de la guerre. C’est une occasion joyeuse et tout le monde devrait s’amuser. Cependant, ces dernières semaines j’ai découvert plusieurs choses qui m’ont quelques peu choqué. »



 

Tout le monde se regarda, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu choquer le sauveur du monde sorcier. Hermione était triste, se demandant depuis quand son meilleur ami n’avait pas besoin de ses conseils, où ne lui parlait plus à cœur ouvert quand ils se trouvaient dans la même ville.

 

  * «  Comprenez bien que je suis heureux de pouvoir être avec vous et célébrer ce qui a été l’un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Cependant, comme je l’ai déjà dit dans le passé je n’étais pas seul. Les cérémonies en mon honneur ne devraient pas avoir lieu, tout du moins pas autant. Je n’ai jamais demandé à être celui qui sauverait le monde sorcier, cependant c’était de mon devoir de détruire Voldemort, » tout le monde trembla à l’entente de ce nom, « ce n’est qu’un nom, il ne faut pas en avoir peur, » soupira-t-il, « toute mon enfance ont m’a fait croire que la magie n’existait pas, et quand j’apprends que je suis un sorcier, on me dit qu’un fou furieux en a après ma vie. Je ne suis pas heureux de ce que l’on m’a demandé de faire. Je ne suis pas heureux que tout le monde pense avoir le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire et ce que je dois devenir. » dit-il, « la guerre est terminée, et je suis en droit de faire ce que j’ai envie de faire. Merci d’être venu ce soir, et ne laissez pas mon discours vous empêcher de vous amuser. Après tout, nous sommes là pour ça. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire amusé.



 

La salle resta silencieuse un long moment, avant que tout ne reprenne son cours. Harry resta jusqu’à la fin, mais ne parla pas plus que ce qu’il devait. Une fois les festivités terminées, Harry partit, cependant cette fois, la famille Weasley ne le laissera pas s’en tiré comme ça, et commença donc à le suivre le plus discrètement possible. Ils voulaient des réponses, et ils les auraient. Harry se rendit dans une partie peu fréquenté de Londres, les maisons étaient immenses et très bien protégé. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la partie Magique de Londres. Les lumières étaient toutes encore allumées, il n’était pas très tard. Harry entra dans l’un des maisons, la plus éloignée, où les lumières étaient aussi encore allumées. Les Weasley ne perdirent pas de temps, et allèrent toquer à la porte. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit.

 

  * « Je me doutais que ça arriverait, » soupira-t-il, « entrez. »



 

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison, qui n’avait rien de chaleureuse ou même d’habitée, mais ils se souvinrent qu’Harry avait précisé qu’il ne resterait pas vivre ici. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

Tous assis dans le salon, une tasse de Thé dans les mains, Harry attendit que l’un d’eux  prennent la parole. Hermione se décida à commencer, quand du bruit attira leur attention.

 

  * « Gab’ est couché, il voulait que ce soit toi qui lui lise une histoire mais… » La voix s’interrompit entrant dans le salon, « j’ai loupé quelque chose on dirait. »
  * « Que… Malfoy ? » S’écria Ron, « qu’est-ce que tu fout là ? »
  * « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Weasley. »



 

En effet, à l’entrée de la pièce se trouvait Draco Malfoy dans toute sa gloire. Lui aussi avait mûri physiquement. Même s’il portait encore l’aristocratie qu’il avait toujours eu.

 

  * «  Tu m’expliques ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry, ignorant tous les autres.
  * «  Ils m’ont suivis, je t’avais dit que ça arriverait avant qu’on reparte à la maison. » Répondit Harry tout sourire.
  * « Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.
  * « Vous connaissez déjà Draco, il est mon époux. »
  * « Tu peux pas être sérieux ? » Dit Ron, légèrement vert.
  * « Je suis on ne peut plus Sérieux, Ron » Répondit Harry.



 

Alors que des protestations faisaient éruption de toute part, la pièce se refroidie de quelques degrés, Harry se releva, le visage froid, Draco se tenant à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille, et le visage tout aussi froid, regardèrent leurs… Invités, avant de dire, la voix tranchante :

 

  * « Si vous ne baissez pas vos voix d’un ton et que vous réveillez notre fils, je vous mettrais à la porte de **_ma_** maison, compris ? » Dit-il.



 

Harry avait changé. Harry était un sorcier puissant, et rien ne l’empêcherait de vivre sa vie en paix, et de protéger sa famille. Et ça, les Weasley commençaient à le comprendre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Alors, je sais que vous attendiez la rencontre d’Harry et Draco, et comment ils se sont mis en couple etc. Mais ce n’est pas exactement comme ça que j’avais imaginé le truc. Donc OUI, ne vous inquiéter pas, il y aura un chapitre « Flashback » où il y aura les cinq années d’Harry depuis son départ, et sa vie de couple avec Draco. Cependant, pour le moment, je voulais juste écrire un Harry épanouit dans sa vie avec Draco. Que vous voyez ce qu’il était plus ou moins devenu. (Oui j’ai gardée le nom de Draco en Anglais.)
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera une longue discussion entre Harry et les Weasley. Couper de Flashback. Peut-être. Mais tout sur la vie d’Harry et de ce qu’il a l’attention de faire deviendra clair. Ce sera le dernier chapitre. Ou l’avant dernier. En fonction.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, vraiment. Je suis assez contente. J’espère ne pas vous décevoir.
> 
> Marie. 


	3. Chapitre 03.

**Whatever I want.**

**(3ème partie.)**

 

        Le silence était pesant dans la pièce, la tension épaisse. Les Weasley étaient choqués, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley n’en revenaient pas qu’Harry leur parle sur ce ton. Ce n’était jamais arrivé, ils ne comprenaient pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait avec Malfoy - Draco. - ? Pourquoi étaient-il énervé contre eux ? Qu’est-ce qu’il c’était passé tout le temps où il n’était pas en Angleterre ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas l’air heureux de les revoir ? Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça, il était censé être parti pour se changer les idées, et leur revenir plus heureux, mais non changer. Qu’était-il arrivé au Harry qui ne contrôlait pas sa magie ? Qui avait peur, était perdu sans leur aide ? Le chétif, et naïf Harry qu’ils connaissaient, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Ce n’était tout bonnement pas possible.

        Les autres Weasley présents étaient tout aussi choqués, Mr Weasley n’arrivait pas à se décider s’il était heureux qu’Harry ai enfin pris sa vie en main, ou prendre le côté de sa femme, de sa fille et de son plus jeune fils. Fred et George, eux, étaient tout simplement près à sortir le pop-corn et regarder les festivités commencer, après tout, ils avaient toujours été du côté d’Harry, il n’y avait aucune raison de changer de camp maintenant. Ils considéraient ça comme étant tout à fait normal pour le jeune homme de vouloir enfin vivre de la façon dont il l’entend. D’avoir pris le temps de partir pour se trouver, pour la première fois, Harry faisait les choses qu’il voulait sans que personne ne l’ai convaincu que c’était ce qu’il devait et voulait faire. C’était un grand changement, et pouvait - allait - affecter toutes relations qu’il avait eu avec le reste de leur famille, mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, et si leurs parents, frères et soeurs, ainsi qu’Hermione finissaient par ne plus le revoir, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, ce serait entièrement leur faute, mais eux n’avaient pas l’intention de laisser si peu tout briser. Peu importe ce que les autres disaient.

        Harry quant à lui les regardait impassiblement, attendant qu’ils se décident s’il voulaient continuer cette conversation, qu’il savait n’allait pas finir de la façon dont ils le voulaient, où s’ils allaient partir. Les deux lui allait, il s’était préparé à cette confrontation, savait comment elle pouvait se terminer, il était prêt. Il n’était plus le même. Draco, toujours à ses côtés avait lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce, parce que peu importe quoi, il savait que les voix n’allaient pas rester à un volume respectable. Il soupira et alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée, qui était allumée. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, cette conversation n’aurait même pas lieu d’être, mais il savait que c’était important pour Harry, ce qui faisait que ça l’était pour lui aussi. 

        Harry se rapprocha pour aller s’asseoir sur ses genoux, un bras autour de sa nuque, Draco mis son bras autour de sa taille, et posa sa main sur son ventre. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert soupira et se relaxa un peu dans l’étreinte. - Ses yeux restant froid, posés sur les personnes en face de lui. - Il sourit quelques peu en voyant la tête que les jumeaux faisaient, il ne s’attendait pas à moins d’eux, les seuls en qui il avait confiance pour que toute cette conversation ne change rien à leur relation. 

 

        - «  C’est quand vous voulez, » dit-il soudainement, « je suis fatigué et j’aimerais allezr me coucher, nous repartons bientôt, et bien que nous n’avons - que je n’ai        

         - pas apporté beaucoup d’affaires, j’aimerais me reposer. »

 

        Draco lui pinça la taille, et Harry lui lança un regard, un petit sourire rempli d’affection aux lèvres, avant de se retourner vers les autres personnes en face d’eux. Hermione fut la première à retrouver l’usage de la parole.

 

        - « Harry, quand est-ce que tout a changé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

        - « Pourquoi tout aurait changé ? » Rétorqua-t-il, la voix impassible.

        - « Tu n’es plus le même qu’avant. » Murmura Ron.

        - « Vous vouliez que je reste le même ? Que je ne change pas ? La guerre est finie, je n’ai plus à me soucier de ce que les gens pensent. J’aurais crû que vous, mieux que quiconque comprendrais cela. » 

        - « Mais… Tu es parti sans rien dire pendant cinq ans Harry, sans donner aucunes nouvelles de toi. Sans nous dire où tu allais, si tu allais bien. Ni même pourquoi tu étaits parti. » Dit Hermione.

        - «  Parce que je ne savais pas où j’allais, que j’avais besoin de partir sans avoir sans arrêt quelqu’un sur le dos pour me dire quoi faire, quoi porter, quoi manger. Comment vivre ma stupide vie sans me laisser le choix de dire si oui ou non j’étais d’accord. » Répondit Harry, la voix un peu plus élevée.

 

        Hermione, Ron et les autres le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés. Harry ne comprenait pas que s’ils avaient fait tout ça, c’était pour son bien. Parce qu’il était incapable de prendre des décisions.

 

        - «  Harry, nous n’avons pas fait ça pour prendre le contrôle de ta vie. Nous l’avons fait pour ton bien, seulement ça, » commença Mme Weasley, « tu n’étais pas capable de prendre des décisions par toi-même, nous avons fait les bons choix pour toi. »

        - « C’est sûr que c’étaient de bons choix, les meilleurs, et la preuve c’est qu’Harry était tout à fait d’accord et est resté avec vous jusqu’au bout. » Dit Draco sarcastiquement.

 

        Les Weasley et Hermione regardèrent Harry, attendant que celui-ci prennent leur défense. Mais ce dernier était toujours aussi impassible, et ne réagit pas une seconde quant à la remarque de Draco.

 

        - « Harry, tu vas laisser cette … Cette sale vermine nous parler comme ça ? » Demanda Ron clairement choqué.

        - «  Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferait pas ? Je veux dire, je ne l’aurais certainement pas formuler de la même façon que Draco, étant donner que les mots ne lui viennent pas de façon subtile c’est un fait révolu, mais en soit il a raison. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules de façon nonchalante.

        - «  Je ne comprends pas, » dit Hermione, « pourquoi nous avoir laissé et être revenu comme ça ? »

        - « Hermione, » soupira Harry, « il faudra un jour que tu comprennes que tout n’est pas compréhensible, la vie ne l’est pas, les livres ne détiennent pas tout le savoir. Tu n’es pas obligée de comprendre quelque chose pour celle-ci soit réelle, tu sais ? »

        - «  Mais… Mais tu étais censé te marier avec Ginny, avoir des enfants, et on aurait tous habités les uns à côté des autres. Tu étais censé être Aurore. Pas être avec… Avec lui. Habitant on-ne-sait-où. Pour l’amour de Merlin Harry pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? »

 

        Harry se massa les tempes, cette conversation tournait en rond, et ne menait nul part. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, pourtant tout était simple, tout du moins il le pensait.

 

        - « Parce que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Hermione, je n’ai plus le béguin pour Ginny et ce depuis des années, bien avant que je ne revois Draco pour la première fois peu de temps après mon départ, » dit Harry sèchement, « et Ginny n’arrive pas à se remettre du fait que son héros n’est ni son héros, ni ce qu’elle pensait que j’était. »

        - «  Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si il n’y avait rien eu entre nous ? » Murmura Ginny.

        - « Parce que c’est la cas, Ginny. Il n’y a rien eu entre nous, ont avait peur, on était en guerre, je ne savais pas quoi faire et on ne me disait rien. Tu étais persuadée que j’étaits quelqu’un que tu connaissais alors que ce n’était pas le cas. Rien n’a eu le temps de commencer, rien ne commencera jamais. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose et que tu te trouve quelqu’un que tu aimeras pour ce qu’il est et non pour l’idée que tu te fais de lui. Tout comme je l’ai fait. » Dit Harry un peu plus gentiment.

        - «  Et pour toi, passer à autre chose inclus … Lui ? » Cracha Ron.

 

        Harry haussa un sourcil, chose qu’il avait apparement pris de Draco, et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux, le vert émeraude sans émotion s’étant assombrit dangereusement à l’entente des mots de Ron. Il ne répondit pas, la tension était grimpée d’un cran - oui, c’était possible. - Draco connaissait ce regard, il l’avait vu tellement de fois au cours des dernière s années, il secoua la tête légèrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et d’un mouvement fluide de sa baguette fit léviter une tasse de thé vers lui.

 

        - «  Il y en a pour un moment » dit-il amusé, au choc de tout le monde. - Encore. -

 

***

 

        Ca faisait un mois. Un mois entier depuis qu’il était partit, depuis qu’ils les avaient laisser avec rien d’autre qu’un sac sur le dos, et le strict nécéssaire. C’était un coup de tête, aussi simple que ça. Mais il étouffait, n’en pouvait plus. Il devait partir. Et c’est ce qu’il avait fait, sans destination en tête, il avait pris ses affaires et était partit. Au début, il s’était senti coupable de ne pas leur avoir ne serait-ce que laisser un mot pour leur dire qu’il s’en allait, pour il ne savait combien de temps. Ni pourquoi. Mais c’était son choix, il se rappela à lui-même, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, d’apprendre à se connaître sans que personne n’essait d’interférer.

        Il avait retenu tellement de colère, de haine et de rancune ces dernières années, et pas simplement contre Voldemort, mais contre tous ceux qui l’entouraient, ainsi que ceux qui ne le connaissaient que part simple journal, qui pensaient qu’ils avaient tout droit sur sa vie et sur lui simplement parce qu’une stupide prophétie avait décidée qu’il devait soit mourir en essayant de tuer un détraqué, ou le vaincre et devenir un héros qu’il ne voulait pas être. Sa magie était à peine retenue, sa colère risquait à tout moment de se relâcher.

        Il avait tellement perdu dans cette guerre. Tellement plus que ce qu’il avait gagné. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis, s’il était même d’accord pour gagner cette guerre. On ne lui avait rien dit, diable on ne l’avait même pas entraîné. Il en avait sa claque et il devait partir avant que ça ne soit lui qui démarre une nouvelle guerre. C’est donc ce qu’il avait fait. Et aujourd’hui il se trouvait dans une sorte de désert. Peut être en Afrique du Nord, il pensait. Peut être. Qui sait. Le désert du Sahara, peut être. Il était seul. Il faisait chaud. Et il ne savait où il se rendait. Mais il était au meilleur de sa forme, et plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Parce que même s’il était perdu dans une partie du monde qu’il ne connaissait pas, sans civilisation ou quoique ce soit, il l’avait décidé lui-même et rien que ça était génial.

        Il marchait depuis des heures sans s’être arrêté, et il pensait qu’il commençait à avoir des hallucinations, parce que sinon, comment est-ce qu’il serait possible qu’il voit quelqu’un de si pâle, avec des cheveux si blond et des yeux si gris, le regardant fixement, en plein milieu du désert. Il commença à rire de façon hystérique.

 

        - «  Pourrait-on savoir ce qui te fais rire, Potter ? » Demanda l’hallucination sèchement.

        - «  Je savais pas qu’une hallucination pouvait parler. » Dit Harry après avoir - enfin - arrêté de rire.

        - «  Elles ne parlent parle pas, mais je n’en suis pas une. » Rétorqua Draco-Hallucination.

        - «  Qu’est-ce que tu ferais dans un désert si tu n’étais pas une Hallucination ? » Se demanda Harry à lui-même.

 

        Draco regarda Harry comme si celui-ci était fou, puis pris de l’eau, et lui balança à la figure.

 

        - «  Ok, ok, j’ai compris, pas une hallucination, reçu cinq sur cinq. » Dit-il en s’étouffant, un peu.

 

        Il regarda le blond quelque temps, puis regarda le « camp » de ce dernier, et décida que ce serait une excellente idée de rester ici, il s’assit donc, normalement et regarda Draco, attendant que ce dernier fasse de même. Ce qu’il fit, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu’il se passait.

 

        - « Donc, tu es dans le désert. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry naturellement.

        - «  Parce que j’aime les paysages, »Répondit Draco une touche sarcastique, « Parce que je cherche des ingrédients de potion rares, et que personne ne veut de moi au Royaume Uni. »

        - «  Pourquoi personne voudrait de toi ? » Harry semblait sincèrement choqué, ce qui dérangea Draco énormément. Plus que la conversation « civilisée » qu’ils partageaient.

        - «  Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas à Azkaban, alors que tout le monde pense que ça devrait être ma nouvelle maison, que je ne suis qu’un mange-mort et/ou fils de Lucius Malfoy. Honnêtement, pour pleins de raisons Potter. »

        - « Ouais bah les gens sont cons. » Marmonna Harry.

 

        Draco regarda le premier, une pointe de questionnement dans ses yeux gris. Mais même si il mourrait d’envie de connaître les réponses à ses questions, il ne les posa pas. Il avait une fierté, et il en avait marre d’être seul. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il garda la bouche fermée. Mais tout de même, qu’est-ce que Potter faisait ici, tout seul ?

 

        - «  Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul, Potter ? » Yep, un filtre, tout à fait.

 

        Harry regarda dans le vide un long moment, et Draco pensait qu’il n’allait pas répondre. C’était frustrant, mais il haussa les épaules. Il n’allait pas le forcer à dire des choses qu’il ne voulait pas. Il savait ce que c’était, de devoir garder des choses cachées. Et ce n’était pas facile de les faire sortir, ni même de parler à quelqu’un que tu pensais être ton ennemie pendant des années.

 

        - « J’en avais marre d’étouffer. » Répondit finalement Harry si doucement que Draco faillit ne pas l’entendre, « marre qu’on me dise quoi faire, comment vivre ma vie. Marre qu’on ne me laisse pas me remettre de la perte de gens que j’aimais. Marre qu’on me cache des choses. Marre qu’on m’acclame pour avoir tuer, pour avoir fait verser le sang. Marre qu’on pense que je devais des choses à tout le monde alors que ce n’est pas le cas. Marre de ne pas avoir la chance de me trouver moi-même parce que les gens, même ceux proche de moi, m’avaient déjà fait une personnalité et que je ne « pouvais pas me permettre de leurs faire penser que tout était faux », ça aurait fait de moi un menteur. » Enchaîna-t-il, «  Honnêtement, on m’a à peine dit que j’était un Sorcier que le jour même on me dit que je suis célèbre, que je suis riche, et que tout le monde s’attend à ce que je détruise un gars qui c’est mis en tête que tuer tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas était tout à fait normal. Fallait que je parte. Sans eux. »

 

        Draco regarda Harry, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait toujours plus ou moins pensé qu’Harry était tout ce qu’on disait de lui, mais pas totalement. Il savait qu’il y avait plus derrière tous les articles, toutes les rumeurs, tous les sourire qu’ils montraient. Il l’avait vu se battre, l’avait vu contre Voldemort lui-même, l’avait vu avec son propre père. Mais il n’avait jamais pensé que ça affectait autant l’autre. 

        Des deux côtés différents d’une même guerre, ils avaient pourtant tellement en communs, tellement de souffrance en eux, de colère, et de rancunes qu’aucuns d’eux n’avaient le droit de montré. Ils avaient eu des choses à faire, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Ils avaient eu des personnalités dessinées pour eux, qu’elles soient vraies ou fausses. Ils avaient tellement vécus. Et ils ne s’en rendaient compte que maintenant. Dans un Désert. Alors que tout était fini.

        Tout deux étaient silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensés. 

 

        - «  Tu sais, » parla finalement Harry, « je t’ai jamais vraiment haïs, honnêtement j’ai tellement de personnes à haïr que tu n’es même pas dans le top dix. Mais même si j’ai réellement pensé de toi comme étant un gamin arrogant, superficiel et méchant sans raison, j’ai vite compris que, comme beaucoup de personnes, tu te devais de faire ça. J’ai vu, Draco, de mes yeux, ce que la guerre pouvait vous faire. Et tu étais de loin l’une des personnes les plus courageuses que j’ai eu l’occasion de croiser. Totalement méprisable, mais courageux quand même. »

 

        Ce jour-là, ils parlèrent des heures. Sans personnes autour d’eux pour leurs dirent comment se comporter, comment parler, ni ce qu’ils devaient faire. Ils parlèrent librement. Ils voyagèrent dans le Déserts ensemble. Une amitié était née, cette journée là. Cependant, Draco voulait partir pour l’Australie après, Harry, lui, voulait se rendre en Chine, apprendre toutes sortes de techniques de relaxation, apprendre à enfin maîtriser sa magie.

        Mais au fond d’eux, ils savaient qu’ils se reverraient. Et vite.

 

***

 

        Et oui, ils s’étaient revu. Harry cligna des yeux rapidement, revenant au présent. Un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, il tourna les yeux vers Draco, qui buvait sa deuxième tasse de thé. Le blond releva les yeux vers son époux, et le regarda, les yeux tendres, sans le masques que tant de personnes l’avaient vu porter pendant des années. Draco était toujours aussi magnifique, même avec les années. Ses cheveux à lui aussi était plus long - quoique toujours moins que ceux de Lucius. -, ses yeux, plus expressifs étaient toujours d’un gris profond. 

 

        - «  Tu sais que j’ai pensé que t’étais une hallucination pendant la quasi-totalité de notre première discussion? » Dit Harry.

        - «  J’ai bizarrement aucun mal à le croire. » Répondit Draco.

 

        La famille Weasley et Hermione regardèrent l’échange sans rien comprendre. Harry avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant bien une demi heure, et seul Draco semblait trouver cela normal. Rien d’inquiétant là-dedans. Nop. Absolument pas.

        Harry se tourna enfin vers les autres personnes présentent, mais ne s’excusa pas comme ils s’y attendaient, il les regarda, le visage de nouveau fermé, et soupira, montrant clairement qu’il voulait que cette conversation soit finie, qu’il puisse enfin aller se coucher. Mais ils n’en avaient rien à faire, ils ne partiraient pas sans Harry. 

 

        - «  Harry, s’il te plait, » plaida Hermione, « Reviens avec nous. On ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé ces dernières années, mais tu n’es clairement plus toi-même. Viens avec nous quelques temps. Tu verras que tout ce que tu vis maintenant n’est pas ce que tu veux, d’accord ? » Ron hocha la tête à ses côtés, Ginny en fit de même.

        - « Hermione, pour la dernière fois, je ne… » 

        - «  Papa ? » Le coupa une petite voix endormie.

 

        Tous tournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux/trois ans se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, se frottant les yeux de ces petites mains, portant un pyjama bleu ciel avec des balais comme motif.

        Les Waesley étaient choqués, et encore une fois, complètement perdu. Draco grogna légèrement, bien sûr que ça allait pas être facile, leur fils n’arrivait jamais à s’endormir si ce n’était pas dans SON lit, dans LEUR maison. Harry persistait à dire qu’il avait hérité ça de lui, Draco le niera jusqu’à sa mort, oui. Harry regarda juste la scène entre son mari et son fils, amusé, le coeur rempli de chaleur.

        Il y avait tellement de non-dit. De questions dans l’air. La tempête qui approchait serait décisive. Mais ça, le petit Gabriel n’en savait rien, tout ce qu’il voulait, lui, c’était un verre de lait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je suis désolée, tellement désolée d’avoir tellement de retard sur cette troisième partie. Mais ces dernières semaines ont été un véritable cauchemar et honnêtement parlant, écrire était la dernière de mes priorités. 
> 
> Quand j’ai commencé cette troisième partie, les mots sont venu tellement naturellement que j’en suis encore surprise. C’était pas réellement que j’imaginais, mais j’en suis assez fière.
> 
> Mais du coup, ça rajoute encore deux parties, finalement. Les flash-back sont plus long que ce que j’avais prévu, je me dois donc de rajouter une autre partie.
> 
> Mais la fin est proche. 
> 
> A votre avis, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry vont-ils pouvoir renouer des liens, malgré les différents, ou vont-ils chacun partir de leur côtés ?
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> Marie.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu.
> 
> PS : Oui, je garde les noms Anglais, ainsi que beaucoup d’autre termes, pour plusieurs raison :
> 
> Je préfère les termes Anglais en général.  
> Je ne me souviens ABSOLUMENT pas comment les dire en Français.
> 
> Si vous ne comprenez pas, ou si vous préférez les termes Français, je peut toujours les changer, à vous de me le dire. ( :
> 
> N’hésitez pas à envoyer un message, que ce soit au sujet de la Fiction ou juste pour parler… 
> 
> A bientôt pour la deuxième partie ,
> 
> Marie.


End file.
